Where everything began
by myself the dreamer
Summary: Atsuko the daughter of Genkai has been training relentlessly under the watch of her mother ever since she can remember, it's the only way of life she's ever known, that is until she met Satoshi Tsukasa the son of the the #1 company owner in japan and Shinobu Sensui the Child prodigy who never seemed to have to try. At that moment was where everything began.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm stuck on my other stories and this has been an idea of mine for a long time now, it's just something to work on when I get writers block._**

Chapter one

In the beginning it was just the three of us against the world.

Three people who most people couldn't picture being friends with one another. Shinobu Sensui, the child prodigy who never seemed to have to try. Satoshi Tsukasa son of the biggest company owner in japan and I the daughter of a desolate woman, with no father and no last name.

We had one day dreamed of soaring the Skies together showing those who thought less of us that we did not bend to fate's will. We could create our own destiny and be more than what was expected.

But that was not to be. The truth is the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows and fate has a way of beating you to your knees and keeping you there.

This is the story of the three who's fates were carved into stone since the very beginning. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! so i know Genkai may seem a little harsh in this story but you all know the saying about a grandparent being a lot stricter when they themselves were parents. Anyway enjoy!_**

He was always alone, a prodigy with perfect looks and top grades despite his constant absence from school. He never approached anyone and no one ever reached out to him. His name was Shinobu Sensui.

To say the very least he intrigued me. I would often wonder what would happen if I spoke to him.

"Atsuko!" A voice called after me.

I turned to see a plain woman in her mid 20's. "Yes Mrs. Osaka?"

"I have a proposition for you." She smiled panting. "If you do me a favor I won't inform your mother of your tardiness."

I clenched my fist. My mother was the very cause of it. "Go ahead." I answered dully, walking away.

"Wait! I really need your help." She pleaded. "Mr. Sensui won't listen to me."

I stopped in my tracks. _Shinobu._

Noticing my pause, she continued. "He has so much talent but excellent grades and a clean record aren't enough." She sighed. "I'm afraid if he keeps missing school he'll be held back."

"And how is any of this any of my concern?" I feigned uninterest.

A glint appeared in her eye. "Because if you do this, I will excuse you from your punishment."

I considered my options. "And what would you like me to do about it?"

"I want you to try to talk him into coming more often." She explained. "I've tried and failed so I've come to the conclusion that it has to be someone his own age."

"All I have to do is talk to him?" I inquired.

"Yes." She confirmed. "And he's here today so good luck!" She waved, running off before I changed my mind.

...

* * *

After searching all morning I finally found him.

He sat beneath a tree, seemingly asleep unaffected by his surroundings. His hair, dark and lustrous could have been mistaken for black, but the sunlight revealed the deep brown around the edges. It fell just slightly below his eyebrows, covering the golden bronze skin on his forehead.

I crouched to my knees debating whether or not to wake him. When he slept he reminded me of a child , Innocent and warm. I smiled making my decision, I reached out to touch him.

His eyes snapped open and I barely had time to dodge his fist. I grabbed his arm balancing myself on top of it and swung my foot into his face.

I flipped back landing on my feet. "What do you think your doing?!" I hollered. "Is this how you normally greet people, by trying to punch them in the face?!"

"You kicked me." He rubbed his cheek confused.

"Well of course!" I huffed. "Though in your defense I did surprise you, so my bad I guess."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Atsuko." I answered plainly, crossing my arms.

"Is there a last name to go with that?" He raised a brow expectantly.

"There would be if I had one." I remarked, pushing a stray black hair out of my face.

He snorted. "How can someone not have a last name?"

"Well when you're dad skips out and you're moms an orphan it happens." I glared.

His demeanor changed a tad becoming less intimidating but still suspicious. "I'm sorry to hear that, but if you don't mind me asking what do you want?"

"Ah." I remembered. "Shinobu Sensui."I pointed at his face. "You need to come to school more often!"

He blinked staring at my finger before bursting into laughter. "You're the first human to ever make me laugh." He gasped for air.

My eyebrow twitched. "Oh really?" I crossed my arms turning away. "Whatever, I did what I came to do so I'm leaving."

"Wait!" He called after me, I paused before glancing back. "Exactly what** did** you come here for?"

"Ugh weren't you listening?" I asked in annoyance. "I came to tell you to come to school more because you're going to be held back if you don't."

"So you're here on behalf of them." His tone darkened. "Well you can tell that meddlesome woman that she's wasting her time. I'm fully aware of the situation as I've been told repeatedly but this, this is a first. So tell me what did they bribe you with?"

I glared before shifting my mouth into a smirk. "If you must know, I was pardoned from my punishment for being tardy." I shrugged.

"Just that?" He smirked back. "I didn't figure you to be the easy type."

"And I didn't figure you the skipping school type." I countered. "Mr prodigy."

He frowned. "That's none of your concern." He turned his back to me. "And a word of advice, stay away from me." He warned before walking away.

"That was more than one word!" I called after him, stomping my foot into the ground.

_What a egoistical Jerk._

* * *

I scanned my surroundings, my breath ragged.

_Where is he?_

Suddenly bright pink light flashed heading straight toward me. I dodged to my right just in time to avoid it, but not without scathing my arm.

"Ughhhh!" I hissed squeezing the blistering flesh below my shoulder.

"What's wrong girly, have you had enough?" A dark voice appeared above me. "Don't worry being eaten alive can't hurt that bad." The gargoyle Demon taunted before laughing maniacally.

Dropping my hand from my arm, I stood up straight, narrowing my eyes. "If your so confident then why are you in the air?"

He growled obviously not liking my question. "Fine if your so ready to die then I will come down!" He screamed charging.

I closed my eyes, standing my ground.

"Ha ha ha so you've finally realized it's hopeless!" He screeched barring his claws.

_Not yet just a little more._

"You can't defeat me daughter of Genkai!" He proclaimed now only a few feet above and getting closer with each passing second. "Prepare to die!"

_Now._

My eyes shot open. I raised my finger holding it in the shape of a gun as a small blue sphere developed.

"Spirit gun." I murmured.

The sphere fired itself into it's target head on, growing in size. The look on his face was the same as the countless others I had pulled the trigger on, total and undeniable fear at the realization of what lies ahead. The end.

The gargoyle's body now headless fell to the ground, as the wind rushed through the trees.

"It took you far too long to dispose of that demon." A voice with a familiar note of disapproval rang out.

"I didn't see you offering any assistance." I glared turning to my mother.

She stepped out revealing herself. "If I'd of stepped in, the entire point of this exercise would have been pointless." She lectured. "Now what did you do wrong Atsuko?"

Like a programmed machine I listed my faults in the battle. "I did not assess the situation and prepare if the creature if did or did not give off an energy signal, and lastly I allowed myself to get injured by a demon below that of a B-class." I finished.

"If you are aware of your flaws then have them fixed before tomorrow." She instructed turning away. "That is all for today after dinner you may retire."

"If you don't mind mother." I glanced up afraid of her reaction. "I'd like to make a request to shorten the morning sessions."

She stopped in her tracks, completely still. "And why would I do that." She answered calmly.

"The school is beginning to take note of my tardiness in the mornings." I informed her. "If it continues like this before long they're going to bother you too and I don't think you want anyone stepping foot into these woods."

She paused taking in my words before speaking. "Fine the morning sessions will shorten. Anything else?"

"No." I answered. "That's it, thank you."

"Humph." She grunted walking back to the house with me trailing close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"Are you sure you spoke with him?" Mrs Osaka questioned having called me from class.

I glanced sideways in annoyance. "I don't think I imagined it." I exhaled. "You can ask him if you like, but I don't think you wanna do that do you?"

She sighed combing her fingers through her hair. "No I don't." She picked up the papers from her desk straightening them. "Your punishment has been revoked Atsuko, thank you for your help."

I said nothing back as I walked out the door. The hallways were still empty as everyone was most likely still in class and hadn't been dismissed yet. So instead of heading straight back, I took a detour going the long way around.

"You know, you rich kids are so damn lucky" A voice erupted.

I stopped peeking down the next hall, my curiosity getting the better of me. There stood two boys who had cornered another.

"To be spoiled and given everything, I mean just look at you so prim and proper Mr. goody two shoes. I bet you're parents just love you." The one who had spoken continued, towering above him. "Compared to us poor kids you don't know the hardships of reality."

"Yeah so you outta be more charitable like and hand over some cash." The other one snickered. "After all to you it's just pocket change, I'm sure daddy'll give you more if you ask."

I growled, I didn't feel like dealing with this first thing in the morning but my conscience wouldn't allow me to walk away. Just as I was about to take action, something surprised me.

The boy smiled, glancing up from his round rimmed glasses. "Let me ask you this.. If I wear a three piece suit does it mean I won't blackmail? If I don't pierce my ears does it mean I won't break someone's heart? If my hair is black and shiny does it mean I won't kill you?!" His smile became wider. "Tamaki Suzako you're dad is currently employed at my father's company is he not? Who the hell do you think you are speaking to me like that?"

The two boys now a bit alarmed backed a few steps away.

"Don't judge me based on you're own assumptions. You think you're god?" He continued. "Well do you?! That's incredible! Say something, god, make a sound!"

The 2nd one tugged on the first one's shirt. "Let's go man."

He looked back from the boy to his friend before clenching his fist. "Fine." And with that the both of them turned tail.

To be honest the whole situation had me stunned. Who was this guy?

"You there, behind that wall." The boy spoke. "Come out."

I jumped, quickly moving out of sight.

He chuckled. "It's no use trying to hide now, I've already seen you."

I slowly poked my head back out to see him smiling expectantly, defeated I stepped out fully.

"Hello." He greeted. "If you don't mind I'd like you to please forget what you just saw."

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious.

"It's more fun that way." Was the only explanation he gave as he turned away with a smile plastered on his face.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "Just who are you?"

"If you don't know then you must really live under a rock." He rose a brow. "All I'll tell you is that my name is Satoshi Tsukasa."

* * *

"Hey where'd ya go?" A girl that sat in the seat in front of mine asked.

"The teacher wanted to talk with me about a paper." I answered sitting down. "Hey do you mind telling something?"

"Shoot." She popped her gum.

"Who is Satoshi Tsukasa?" I leaned on my fist.

She almost choked. "You mean you don't know?!"

"That important huh?" I lowered my eyelids.

"Well yeah!" She exclaimed. "He's only the son of the owner of Tsukasa Industries the top production company in japan. You must really live under a rock if you don't know that."

"So I've been told." I rolled my eyes. "What do they do anyway?"

"Dunno." She shrugged turning back to face the front. "They mostly mass produce new inventions, you know to make life easier."

"Hmm." I answered gazing out the window and with that our conversation ended.

* * *

The thought of those two plagued my mind as I walked across the courtyard. Shinobu Sensui and Satoshi Tsukasa. Why did they interest me so much?

When I walked further along, I came too see both said persons. Satoshi sat beneath a tree reading a book , while Shinobu stood leaning against it's trunk. Not wanting to be seen I hid behind another nearby tree.

"Why do you still persist on being around me Satoshi?" Shinobu asked not looking at him but instead watching the cherry blossoms fall.

"Who knows." Satoshi smiled flipping a page. "I suppose you just keep getting more interesting every time I speak with you."

Shinobu scoffed. "Please no matter which way you look at it, you are the one who's interesting."

"Perhaps." He chuckled. "I don't get it though, you have so many talents yet you don't have any friends, if people weren't so intimidated you would probably be surrounded especially by the girls."

"Intimidated?" Shinobu furrowed his brow.

"You have the top grades, and you're perfect in everything you do." He answered. "Everyone worships you but that makes it practically impossible to approach you."

Shinobu's face turned serous, looking off into the distance. "I don't need friends. If the road I walk is a lonely one then so be it. It's the only one I have ever known. I don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I'll walk it alone."

"Wrong." Satoshi sighed, exasperated. "You cannot be lonely if you like the person you are alone with."

"Who said I ever liked you?" Shinobu raised a brow.

Satoshi smirked. "You're still here aren't you?"

Shinobu cracked a smile chuckling and Satoshi joined him.

_These two are friends?_

"Hey Miss wall girl." Satoshi called. "Why don't you come out now?"

I jumped. How had he seen me? Slightly irritated, I stepped out.

Shinobu's eyes flashed. "You?!"

I huffed crossing my arms.

"You two know each other?" Satoshi looked back and forth with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah she's the school's loyal dog." Shinobu taunted. "So are you back to try to convince me to attend school again?"

"Not really." I sniffed with my nose in the air.

"Right." He scoffed before widening his eyes and turning to Satoshi. "Wait how do you know her Satoshi?"

Satoshi smiled. "We ran into each other this morning, seems I'll have to change you're name to Miss stalker."

I scowled. "My name is Atsuko."

"Just Atsuko?" He questioned.

I clenched my jaw. "Just Atsuko."

"Don't bother she doesn't have a last name." Shinobu sighed.

"Hmm." Satoshi put a hand to his chin. "Interesting."

"Are you done because if you don't mind.." I trailed off, turning around.

"Hold it." Shinobu spoke.

I froze, cursing inwardly. "Yes?" I rolled my eyes exasperated.

"What were you doing spying on us?" He interrogated.

"I wasn't spying." I lied. "I just didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt?" Satoshi raised a brow.

"I was just minding my own business when I came across the two of you and I didn't want to be noticed." I explained. "So I was going to wait until I could get away but that didn't happen obvoiusly. So now that we have that established, I'm leaving." I turned walking away.

"Bye Miss stalker!" Satoshi waved.

I grabbed the biggest rock I could find and aimed for his head.

* * *

"Again!"

Sweat was pouring down my face and I could hardly hold my finger up any longer.

"I said again!"

I did as I was told letting loose another blast, and destroying half the trees surrounding us.

"Not good enough." She scolded. "Once more!"

I panted harshly, trying to muster any strength I had left. There was no quitting, not until I used every once of energy inside my body. I screamed letting the light engulf me, before I felt the feeling I always felt when I was at my limit. Emptiness.


End file.
